


Black Feathers and Grey Eyes

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Krabat | The Satanic Mill - Otfried Preußler
Genre: Drama, Dreams, F/M, Fantasy, First Meetings, Ravens, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: Waking or dreaming, the girl from Schwartzkollm sees both. Bookverse, 1978 animated-verse, AU.





	Black Feathers and Grey Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Krabat_ , all characters, places, and related terms belong to Otfried Preußler and Ustredni Pujcovna Filmu.

Black and grey surrounds you – woven in the countryside, the sky above, the fabric of your clothes, the birds flying through the air. You have always admired those colors, seeing beauty in their mundane shades instead of being cast down in their shadow.

Perhaps that is why on Easter morning, journeying long before dawn with the stars still shining high above, you note the new raven perched on the well as you draw water. With feathers of midnight black, instead of dark eyes he watches you with grey ones. You have not seen such a handsome raven as this. Never ceasing your singing, you smile and wave when it caws before flying off.

You look out for your new feathered friend. The ravens you know each by their call and have named. Yet the grey-eyed raven is nowhere to be seen as months go by. And you feel strangely disappointed.

You turn sixteen, and that night you once again see those eyes. In your dream raven feathers fall like thick snowflakes in a blizzard around you. Suddenly they vanish, and before you close enough to touch is a boy: blond, tall, thin, pale. He is silent, gazing at you with clear grey eyes, warmth and longing in their depths. Slowly you smile, feeling you've found something you hadn't realized you were missing. A hawk issues a blood-chilling scream overhead but your smile does not diminish; you reach for his hand, whisper, "Come."

 _Come, come, come…_ The word echoes in your heart week after week as you watch, you wait (for what, you cannot put into words). Never do you spot the grey-eyed boy or raven. Yet thrice you hear a far-off unfamiliar caw.

Then one day you are gathering flowers in a meadow and a raven descends from the sky. Landing on the ground, it transforms into the boy from your dream. Cautiously he sits beside you.

"Do not be afraid," he quietly implores.

You look into his eyes, smile. "I've been waiting for you," you answer softly.

He laces his fingers with yours, and smiles in return.

THE END


End file.
